A Crime Lords Birthday
by Delmire
Summary: My take on what Akihito could do for Asami on his birthday


Akihito took a deep breath in and held it, desperately trying to calm himself down. He let it out again in a rush after he started to feel a little dizzy. It didn't work. If anything he felt even more jittery. He didn't even know why he was so nervous. It didn't make any sense. To be fair, very little made sense when it came to a certain golden eyed crime lord. He tried again. Deep breath in. Out. Nope. Ugh, whatever. It was just a birthday. Nothing special right? Just a birthday for the person who has everything and could buy anything they could ever dream of.

Except Akihito had had a brain wave about a month ago about the one thing he could maybe do for his older lover. But he wasn't sure what he would think. Akihito knew Asami would be fine with anything. In fact the crime lord would probably be quite happy if Akihito decided his birthday present was the photographer himself. He flushed at the thought before willing his mind back to the task at hand; not burning breakfast. Gripping the spatula in his hand more firmly, Akihito reached out to grab the pan in front of him with his other hand before nearly jumping out of his skin when two large strong arms slid under his apron and wrapped around his middle. Akihito automatically relaxed against the warm chest that pressed against his back.

"So are you my birthday present kitten?" Asami nibbled on Akihito's ear while he let his hands wander, apparently enjoying the surprise of Akihito cooking breakfast in nothing but his apron. The photographer couldn't help the blush that was slowly suffusing his cheeks at the attention.

"Ah, no, I just thought you might like the apron thing."

"Mmm, I do appreciate the view."

Akihito was feeling decidedly flustered as he felt his lovers hands wandering.

"Hey, the idea was you can look but not touch! At least while I'm cooking. I've put way too much effort into this to burn it now!" Akihito gave a little wriggle to try and escape Asami's grip but his lover just tightened his arms and nipped at his ear.

"Oi, bastard, I said let go!" Asami let go with a huff and stepped back to lean against the counter. Akihito could feel his eyes caressing his skin without even turning to see Asami while he continued cooking breakfast. He could feel the blush rising on his cheeks and desperately tried to focus on the task at hand. The intense gaze making him flustered and clumsy. It was partially his own fault though, Asami being located behind the photographer meant that the crime lord was getting an eyeful. There was the strap from the apron around his neck and middle ties sneaking around his waist to be tied in a bow above his ass. And nothing else but skin.

"As much as I am enjoying the view, which really is quite appreciated, if this is apparently not my birthday present when shall I be receiving my gift? I'm curious to see what my feisty little kitten has got planned this time."

Akihito glanced back to Asami and took in his suggestive smirk. He went even redder at the predatory look in his lovers eyes.

"I was going to wait until after breakfast but help me set this out and I'll tell you what I've got organised while we eat."

Asami raised an eyebrow at that but walked forward and helped Akihito plate up the food and transport it to the table.

"This is quite a feast kitten." Akihito had prepared a rather large traditional Japanese breakfast, including all Asami's preferred breakfast dishes.

"Yeah, well, I thought we would need it."

"Oh?" The smug smirk had gotten wider at that. Asami sat down at the table but didn't move forward instead snagged the photographer around the waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"Hey, wait!"

"It's my birthday isn't it? Feed me kitten." Asami pressed a pair of chopsticks into Akihito's hands and looked at him expectantly. Grumbling under his breath, Akihito shifted in his lap to reach the table but exclaimed when he felt hands wandering under his apron again.

"Hey-"

"I thought this was the whole point of wearing nothing but an apron kitten." The little photographer felt his cooling cheeks heat up again. He was going to die of embarrassment before today was through. With a small sigh Akihito proceeded to pick up some food and carefully held it up to feed his lover. Asami looked far too satisfied when he took the offering.

"So, I wasn't sure what to get you for your birthday, bastard, you can afford anything you want yourself." Asami raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything as Akihito had already brought another morsel up for him to take.

"But I remembered that even when we are on vacation you are working and taking calls. Not so much as usual, but you never seem to stop working. So I organised with Glasses to get you a week off starting from today. But no one is allowed to contact you unless the world ends or you know, there is a really big emergency. Glasses has sorted it all out so from right now you won't be getting any work calls. I figured you would want to stay in for a least the first few days so have stocked up the penthouse with food and everything. So Happy Birthday you big bastard."

Asami looked genuinely surprised.

"How did you get Kirishima to agree to that?"

Akihito ran a hand through his hair. "Argh, I had to do all the promotion shots for that new club of yours and he made me do a bunch of the work to help set up the promotional stuff as well. Took forever the picky bastard, it was days before he was satisfied."

"I signed off on that yesterday, all those shots were yours?"

"Yeah..."

Asami still actually seemed surprised.

"That was some good work Akihito." A slow, dirty smile spread over the crime lords face, "And this is an excellent birthday present, thank you kitten. I think I'll take up your suggestion of staying in and I think we should get started on our alone time right now."

And so Asami proceeded to mess Akihito up right there at the breakfast table, food forgotten of course.


End file.
